The Balance Of Fire And Ice
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a portal makes Blaze switch places with a villain, the other Portal Masters have their hands full with the villain and Blaze gains a new friend and a new element. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Mortal Kombat belongs to its respective owners. Rachel, Amelia, and Crystal belong to me. Also, I apologize in advance to Mortal Kombat fans, but as I'm unfamiliar with the game, I cannot accept Mortal Kombat requests at this time. Also, be gentle in the reviews. I did this for a friend who helped me out with it.**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **The Balance Of Fire And Ice**

A lovely, sunny day spread over Skylands and the inhabitants, including the Portal Masters who were all relaxing and enjoying spending time with their partners and the Portal Masters who were in love were spending time with the Skylanders they had given their hearts to.

This was true for Blaze and Roller Brawl, who was laying beside him as they lay in the grassy meadow, watching their two-year-old daughter Flare playing in a nearby field. The Fire/Undead Portal Master was gazing at his love with loving eyes and gently rubbing her round stomach, feeling the baby kick at his hand. Roller smiled at him. "Blaze, am I still beautiful even when I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Beautiful and beyond," he responded, giving her a kiss that she returned before he hugged her close to him. "You're glowing."

She smiled up at him. "Because of you," she said softly, kissing him full on the mouth again.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

Hearing their daughter call to them, they looked to see her coming up and holding a bunch of dandelions, the white puffs bright in the sunlight and they smiled. "What are these flowers?" She asked curiously.

"They're dandelions, sweetie," Blaze said with a smile.

"Isn't there something about making a wish and blowing on them and your wish will come true?" Roller Brawl asked.

"I think I remember Rachel saying that once," he answered.

"Ah-choo!"

A cute sneeze from Flare sent the dandelion seeds floating away into the wind, something that made the young girl giggle and made her parent smile at the cuteness of their two-year-old daughter. After a bit, they got up and went inside the Academy, finding some of the Portal Masters playing Mortal Kombat X. Roller, being the concerned mother, covered her daughter's eyes as she didn't want her child exposed to those games at her young age. "Oh, sorry, Roller," said one of the Portal Masters, pausing the game.

"It's alright," she said, knowing that some of them liked games and were conscious of making sure the young children didn't watch the games that weren't suitable for them.

Master Eon came out. "Everyone, there's a disturbance in Mags' lab," he said.

The Portal Masters all jumped up and raced to Mags' lab where a mysterious energy surge ripple had appeared. "I'll check it out," Blaze said.

"Blaze, be careful," Rachel said worriedly, although she trusted that her associate knew what he was doing.

He nodded and turned back to the ripple before a bright light shined, forcing everyone to shield their eyes before seeing their friend replaced by someone only a few of them recognized. It was Scorpion, from the Mortal Kombat games. "Guys, that's the bad guy," Amelia whispered in horror.

Rachel instantly decided on what to do. "Roller, take Flare and hide," she said. "The rest of us will take care of this."

"Where's Blaze?" She asked.

"I don't know," the Tech Portal Master replied. "But don't worry, we'll find him."

Meanwhile, Scorpion spotted them. "Where am I?!" He demanded.

Swallowing, the Portal Masters stepped forward with Master Eon beside them, ready to explain when the villain glared at Eon. "You! You are Shang Tsung!" He declared and was about to attack, but the other eleven Portal Masters were quick, blocking the attack and stopping Scorpion, who glared at them. "I'll kill you all!" He declared.

"This isn't good!" Amelia said in horror.

"Hold strong, Portal Masters!" Rachel called in encouragement and they all used their powers together to keep Scorpion back and from attacking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, far away…_

Blaze opened his eyes, waking up to find himself in a strange land and found it was snowing. A temple lay up ahead that was the Lin Kuei temple and the young man, who didn't know where to go, decided the temple would at least provide shelter until the storm let up and he could decide on where to go.

He suddenly felt a cold presence and raised his flaming katana just in time to block an ice projectile that was aimed at him and it froze his swords. He glanced around and found someone glaring at him. It was Sub Zero and he looked ready for battle. "You can change your clothes, but not who you are, Scorpion!" He declared.

"I'm not Scorpion," Blaze denied, raising his blade to do battle if his opponent initiated it. Sub Zero charged and they battled fiercely, weapons clashing hard as the snow swirled around them before Blaze knocked away Sub Zero's weapons and knocked him into the ground, one flaming blade pointed at his opponent's neck but not moving otherwise.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!" Sub Zero said.

Blaze shook his head and pulled away his sword. "I defeat my enemies, not kill them," he said. "Because I have honor and I respect your honor."

He turned to walk away, taking a few steps before a hand gently caught his arm. "Wait," Sub Zero said, making the young man turn to look at him. "You're not Scorpion nor are you Shang Tsung. Who are you, brave warrior?"

"My name is Blaze," he said. "I'm…from far away."

Sub Zero nodded. "My sincerest apologies, Blaze," he said. "I mistook you for my enemy. Come, the temple will provide us shelter."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in front of a warm fire and eating a meal that the warrior had prepared himself. "I am Sub Zero," he said in introduction.

Blaze nodded. "Sub Zero, where am I?" He asked.

"The temple of Lin Kuei," his new friend explained. "I was battling Scorpion here when he pulled a disappearing maneuver and I went to follow him, but have found you instead, but I sense warp energy around you, which means Scorpion must have opened a portal between worlds, which explains how you were there in Scorpion's place and it's very possible that wherever you are, he is now there."

The young man nodded. "Scorpion is…a warrior without honor?" He guessed.

"Yes," said Sub Zero. "He is very similar to you, Blaze, except he is blinded by rage and vengeance and kills anyone who stands in his way."

This made the Fire/Undead Portal Master worried. "My friends…they'll be overwhelmed," he said in worry. "And my wife and my daughter. I have to get back to Skylands!"

Sub Zero stood up. "I'm afraid I don't know a way to send you back," he said apologetically. "But I can help you by training you to use cryomancy against Scorpion as your fire power would only end up on the same power level as his."

Blaze looked at him in confusion. "Why would you help me?" He asked curiously.

"I can feel the power you possess, Blaze," the warrior answered. "Fire and an undead spectrum. A powerful combination, but with it, I know you have a shot at defeating Scorpion. And if your friends are like you, they are no doubt making sure Scorpion is under lock and key."

The young man fell into thought, staring into the fire. Gaining a new element would make him more powerful, but there were also consequences to gaining a new element, especially one that was the opposite of his main power: fire. He would have to learn more control to balance three elements with two of them being opposite, but he was determined to stop the demon warrior from harming everyone, especially Roller Brawl and Flare and for his unborn child. He would do it for them. "Alright," he said in agreement. "I'm willing to learn."

Sub Zero nodded, pleased with the young man's response.

* * *

 _Back in Skylands…_

Night had fallen over Skylands and the Portal Masters were all in bed, exhausted. Roller, who had come out to hear the commotion, watched at the eleven Portal Masters struggled for a long time to stop Scorpion from destroying everyone and from killing them all. Flare had gone to bed earlier and Roller Brawl sighed, glancing out the window that overlooked the courtyard and saw the Villain Vault, which currently was holding a bound and furious Scorpion. She gave a start when she heard Flare whimpering and quickly went over to her daughter, seeing her whimpering in her sleep, having a nightmare. "Shh, Mommy's here, sweetie," she cooed soothingly to her daughter, picking her up and cuddling her. Waking up, the two-year-old returned the cuddle, clinging to her mother.

"Mommy? Did Daddy leave me? Is he gone?" Flare whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"No, sweetie, he's not," Roller Brawl said comfortingly. "Your daddy loves you very much. He'll be back soon."

Reassured, the little one cuddled close to her mother and fell back asleep as Roller felt the little one inside her gently kick her. Smiling at both her unborn baby's action and her daughter's cuteness, the vampire skater looked out the window. "I wonder if Blaze is okay," she said softly before sighing. "I hope you'll come back soon, my flaming fire."

In the world he was in, Blaze looked up at the moon, training. The training was hard, but he kept at it and his determination and dedication helped him to master cryomancy and power flowed through him, now making him the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master. But Blaze didn't stop there. He faced the dummies and began using his new powers to freeze them and even used his fire powers in conjunction with his new power, which made the ice burn without it melting.

Sub Zero was watching the young man from above at one of the temple's high points and was impressed. "He uses his power wisely and is determined as well," he said and smiled softly. "He reminds me of Sektor and how dedicated he was to his training to the Lin Kuei before the day he became a cyber Lin Kuei."

The warrior was saddened as he remembered that day and then stood up straighter. "Blaze has a chance to stop Scorpion," he said firmly, nodding to himself as he saw the young man perform another maneuver, this time using all three elements to hit the dummies with skulls that were frozen in ice that was on fire and exploded on impact. "Impressive."

Blaze finally grew a bit tired and Sub Zero jumped down, landing beside him. "Come, you should rest, Blaze," he said. "You've trained enough today and did very well."

The young man bowed in respect. "You are a great teacher, Sub Zero," he said.

The next day, Blaze was back to training, working hard with his powers and mastering them when a mysterious surge portal appeared and he recognized it. "It's the way home," he said.

"Blaze," Sub Zero called to him. "Before you go back, I want to show you something."

Inside the temple, the warrior led Blaze to the armory room that was full of weapons and whole sets of armor. He stopped at a red suit of armor. "This suit of armor belonged to an old Lin Kuei named Sektor, a warrior who was dedicated to his studies until one day, he became a cyber Lin Kuei, unable to return to the temple."

Blaze felt sorrow. "He sounds like a brave warrior," he said.

"He was," Sub Zero said. "You remind me of him with your dedication and determination."

He gestured to the suit of armor. "I wish for you to have this armor. It will help you in battle and…if Sektor could see you now, he'd insist you to have his old armor."

Knowing this was a great honor, the young man bowed. "I'll wear it proudly and in Sektor's honor," he promised as Sub Zero helped him into it and found it was a perfect fit. Blaze pulled out his katana and set them on fire before nodding. "I'm ready."

"Then let us go to your world and stop Scorpion for good," said his friend and they both entered the portal.

Back in Skylands, Kaos was at the Villain Vault, having felt the raw power coming from Scorpion. "If I free him, maybe he'll serve me," he said to himself as he stopped outside of Scorpion's cell and freed him from the jail and his chains.

Which turned out to be a very big mistake on his part as his theory was proven wrong and Scorpion began attacking him.

Hearing the commotion, the other Portal Masters ran outside just in time to see Kaos go flying, looking really beat up. Spying them, he began crawling towards them, fear written all over his face as Scorpion landed nearby, ready to attack again. Master Eon instantly got Kaos to safety, to which the evil Portal Master fled with his tail between his legs while the others powered up, ready to again take down the evil warrior.

Just as Scorpion raised his hands to attack, he was suddenly frozen in ice by someone else who looked very similar to him, but looked more noble. Amelia gasped. "Sub Zero," she whispered in awe. "He's a great Mortal Kombat warrior."

"And just in time too, I'd say," Rachel said as Scorpion broke free from his prison and glared at his nemesis.

"I'll kill you, Sub Zero," he growled at him.

"You won't be facing me, Scorpion," Sub Zero said. "Rather, you'll be facing the one next to me."

A person in red armor and a red facemask came out, two swords in his hands. Scorpion glared. "Sektor is no more," he said.

"Doesn't matter, you will be stopped," the noble warrior said before stepping aside, turning to the person beside him. "Good luck, my friend."

Nodding, the figure got ready as Scorpion roared and charged, his attacks met swiftly by the other, who used ice powers and fire mixed with skulls. The unexpected attacks had the villain scrambling, but a well-placed strike to his neck knocked him out cold and the red-armored figure stood victorious. "Holy cow, it's Blaze!" Rachel said in surprise.

The others, realizing who it was, were shocked to see their friend now had a new power and a new suit of armor and to top it off, he looked different. Flare then came running in. "Daddy!" She cried out happily, jumping up and hugging her father while cuddling him and he smiled, holding her as he returned the hug, happy to see she was alright.

Roller Brawl came up. "Blaze? Is that…really you?" She asked hopefully.

Gently setting his daughter down, Blaze walked up to the skater and pulled off his facemask. "Hello, my beautiful rose," he said.

"Blaze!" She cried out happily, knowing now that it was him and she jumped at him. He caught her and hugged her as she clung to him. "I was so worried," she said. "And I missed you, my flaming fire."

With that, she kissed him deeply, which he returned happily, holding her close with one hand on her stomach, feeling his unborn baby kick at his hand and he held his wife more protectively as they continued kissing.

Sub Zero got ready to take the unconscious Scorpion back with him and he turned to Blaze. "You are a great warrior, Blaze," he said. "You can return with me to Earthrealm and with a few more years of training, you can fully master your cryomancy power and become one of the strongest members of the Lin Kuei and even one of Earthrealm's mightiest warriors."

Blaze fell into thought before smiling and looking at Sub Zero. "It would be an honor, Sub Zero, but…my ties are here now with her," he said, gesturing to Roller Brawl, who smiled at him sweetly.

"And a beautiful lady she is, Blaze," the warrior said with a smile. "She's very lucky to have you as her husband."

He then nodded. "I understand and respect your decision, but if our paths cross again, you are always welcomed back to Earthrealm, my friend."

Both friends gave each other a respectful bow and Sub Zero left through the portal with Scorpion before it closed behind him. Rachel went up to Blaze and smiled. "Cryomancy, huh?" She asked with a smile. "Does this mean…you've gained a new element?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm now the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master."

Everyone was awed by that. "Wow," said Amelia. "I didn't know that could happen."

"Neither did I," Rachel said. "But I'm glad. And knowing you, Blaze, you'll train extra hard with your new powers and your other powers with the same dedication you bring to missions."

"You know me too well," he said to her with a smile.

* * *

Night soon fell over Skylands again and Blaze and Roller Brawl were in their room when he noticed she looked sad. "What's wrong, my beautiful rose?" He asked.

She sighed. "I feel like I'm holding you back from getting stronger," she admitted before gasping as he picked her up and placed her in his lap, looking deep into her beautiful pink eyes.

"That's not true," he said with conviction. "You and Flare mean more to me than power."

He then lifted up his hands and concentrated his power, forming a beautiful rose made out of rubies and placed it in Roller's hair, making her blush red as she batted her eyelashes at him lovingly. "I love you, Blaze," she said softly.

"I love you too, Roller," he answered, kissing her lovingly and she moaned into the kiss happily.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Hearing their daughter, they went to check on her and found her standing up in her crib, looking up at them with big green eyes. Roller picked up her daughter. "Is everything alright, sweetie?" She asked.

Flare nodded. "I want to be with you and Daddy tonight," she said. "Can I?"

Both her parents smiled. "Of course," the vampire skater said.

Giggling, Flare settled down, falling asleep instantly and making her parents smile again. "She really has her mother's beauty," he said.

Roller Brawl blushed and smiled lovingly. "She also has her father's charming eyes," she said.

He smiled and they went to bed and Blaze wrapped an arm protectively around Roller's waist, making her giggle as she held Flare protectively and the lovers smiled at each other before falling fast asleep, glad to be near each other once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
